


Unlike Any Other

by didyougetmysteriousmessages



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Announcements, F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyougetmysteriousmessages/pseuds/didyougetmysteriousmessages
Summary: Our love is unlike any other....You have some very good news for your husband.





	1. Moments in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is, perhaps, the best present Seven's ever received.

Moments are fleeting. 

Yet, certain ones resonate loud enough to be remembered in full detail. Sight, smell, touch. Senses blend into each other. There are moments that make you feel _alive_. Moments that make you want to keep living. 

Moments that you couldn’t forget if you tried.

They ring with a kind of clarity unique to the things greater than ourselves. It’s that certain knowledge that what is happening to us in that moment is _big._ Important. It is a specific section of your life that you can open up like a page in a book once it’s passed. 

In these moments, it’s like you’re truly waking up. Like all before it was a dream compared to the new vibrant reality. Like you were living life in preparation for these very moments, and once you live them, you can’t help but call it some kind of fate.

You live for these moments. 

And it’s happening now. 

Saeyoung is frozen, staring at you with wide amber eyes. Uncertainty glitters across his face. He is holding a glass up to his lips, frozen in the middle of drinking his soda while he leans on the tall counter top with his other arm. The party hat on his head is lopsided. In front of him is a large checkered cake with two burned-out candles proudly displaying the number “22″ in bright yellow wax. Slices of the cake have been cut away, and he has a plate full of half-eaten cake next to his hand.

Behind him stands his brother, Saeran, who is leaning on the counter top with his forearms crossed. His chin had been resting on his arms as he watched everyone cooly, his party hat ruffling his messy white hair. Now, though, his face is raised, eyes staring at you pointedly.

On the right, still standing in the kitchen, Jaehee and Zen stand like frozen statues. Jaehee is still holding a plate with piece of cake, having freshly cut it to taste the delicious chocolate. The fork is still raised to her mouth, some chocolate spilling across her rosy lips. She’s staring at you with wide doe-eyes, pure shock claiming her delicate features. She’s already taken off her party hat (she didn’t like the thin string grazing her chin when she spoke). Zen is standing next to her, some frosting still smeared on his nose from when Saeyoung had booped him. His party hat was perfectly centered on his head, and somehow, he didn’t look too ridiculous in it. He was lightly sipping a beer that he’s still holding. Now, though, his attention is all on you as he stares at you with an incredulous look.

On the left, Jumin, Yoosung, and V had been talking in the living room. Jumin and V were spread out on the couch, shoulders touching with a comfortableness and ease that lifelong friends tend to have. Jumin’s head had whipped around, shaking his party hat a little looser from its nearly immaculate position on his head. Now he is staring at you with an expression that is very uncommon for him: complete surprise. V is not looking at you, but his head is tilted slightly so that his ear is facing you. His party hat is hanging wildly from just above his ear, but nobody’s told him quite yet. He’s probably doing it on purpose, just to be silly. Yoosung had been holding a cup of soda as well, laughing and conversing with them, but now he is staring at you blankly, not quite registering what had happened just yet.

You hadn’t really planned it this far. The playlist had finally reached its last song, and it had ended in a comfortable silence. Everyone seemed so joyous and happy after Saeyoung had blown out his candles. When the music died down, there was a natural lull in everyone’s conversation. You had suddenly decided it was time to tell them. Tell them all.

And, well, they had heard you loud and clear.

Silence permeates the room. You shift your feet, biting your lip nervously. Your heart is beating wildly in your chest.

Saeyoung is still staring at you. Slowly, he puts down his glass.

“What did you say?” Saeyoung finally says hoarsely, still looking uncertain.

You can’t hold back the radiant smile that blossoms on your face. You feel like your heart leap out of your chest in joy. You grip the large, wrapped present in your hand as if it would steady you. 

**“I said, I’m pregnant.”**

* * *

 

Technically speaking, you weren’t supposed to say anything until after giving him the present you were hoding and asking him open it. But, in that moment, your loved ones and, for all intents and purposes, surrogate family surrounding you, it suddenly felt like the right thing to do. 

Their shocked reactions had only made you giddier. Now, you see all of their faces shift from shock to excitement.

Yoosung drops the cup on the floor, his mouth widening to form an O. 

Zen is the first to yell, swearing excitedly as he puts his cup down, grinning from ear to ear. Jaehee laughs, wiping cake from her mouth with a napkin as she starts giggling. 

Jumin smiles, and you could swear it was almost _warm_. He stands, and V stands with him, turning around. You can see that V is smiling the most beautiful smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. 

Next to Saeyoung, you see something even rarer: Saeran smiles. 

Not just a small, quiet smile. No. For the first time in your life, you see him smile wide enough to show his _teeth_. You could swear he even laughed!

Amidst the rising commotion, Saeyoung is still. He blinks, slowly.

Yoosung makes the first move, nearly tripping over his cup as he runs to hug you. He’s yelling excitedly, arms squeezing you tight. “OH MY GOD! MC! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! CONGRATULATIONS!!” You laugh, patting his back, exclaiming, “Oh gosh thank you, Yoosung!! I couldn’t believe it either, haha.” You try to balance the gift you’re holding as he hugs you. When he’s done, he offers to hold it for you as the others approach. You smile and thank him, handing over the rather large box.

Next, Jumin and V follow him, gently patting your back and congratulating you. V gives you a big bear hug, saying warmly, “I’m so happy. So happy for you both.” You can hear him start choking up, and he wipes a tear from his eye. 

 _Oh god. I think I made V cry,_  you think, smiling in embarrassment as you say, “Oh, V, thank you, thank you. You’re too kind.”

Jumin actually hugs you, too, patting your back. “I can’t express how happy I am. Congratulations.” You smile and say, “That means a lot to me Jumin. Thank you.” Joy soars in your heart.

Zen and Jaehee make their way over to you now. Zen gives you a tight, loving hug, laughing and exclaiming, “Wow! I can’t believe it! Congrats!! You’re going to make a wonderful mother, MC!” “I hope so,” you respond, smiling widely. “I’ll do my best.” Jaehee wraps her arms around you, pulling you close and hugging you. “I’m...so happy, MC. I wish you all the best. Truly I do!” She starts sniffling, and when she pulls away from you, you can see she’s fighting back tears. 

“Oh my God, Jaehee, are you...?” “I-I’m sorry, I-” she sniffs, voice breaking, “I don’t kn-know what’s c-come over me, *hic*, I...I’m not usually this, emotional...” Her face scrunches as she brings her hands to her face, tears streaming from her eyes. “Jaehee, Jaehee,” you say, tears springing to yours as well. You laugh, trying to keep the tears down, and hug her again, rubbing her back. “Thank you,” you whisper. She just nods, grabbing a tissue to wipe her eyes with.

When you pull back, you notice V has started crying harder too. He’s wiping his eyes with a hankerchief Jumin pulled out of his pocket. Jumin is patting his back, a rather amused look on his face.

Suddenly, you hear, “Dude, what are you doing?”

You look up to see Saeran dragging Saeyoung out of the chair. “Say something to your the mother of your child! Everyone else went to her before you. Come on.”

Saeyoung still looks frozen, his eyes wide with shock. You hesitate, fingers fiddling with the wedding ring on your left hand. _Is...is he upset...?_

The RFA clears a path for him, backing away from you to give him space. A hush falls over the room. He walks over to you like his feet are made of lead. He stops in front of you, staring down at you with a peculiar look in his eye. 

Your heart drops. _He must be upset. Why is he...?_

Suddenly, he wraps his arms around you, squeezing tighter than he ever has before.

He buries his face in your hair, breathing in your smell. He starts shaking, and you call out to him, “Saeyoung...?”

He starts sobbing. Loud, broken sobs. His fingers dig into your clothes as he somehow hugs you tighter. Your heart feels like it’s breaking for him. You’re at a loss for words, but you grip him tightly in response. “Saeyoung...” you whisper, tears springing from your eyes. 

He’s weeping into your hair, rocking back and forth. You start crying too, your heart swelling with an odd mix of indescribable happiness and great amounts of sadness. Your friends look at each other incredulously. “Oh my god, Seven...” Yoosung murmurs, worry glittering in his eyes. “It’s okay,” Zen reassures him, resting his hand on the young man’s shoulder. “It’s alright. I think it just hit him all at once.” Yoosung smiled at him pensively, glancing back over at Seven with worry. Jaehee mutters a prayer next to them, pressing her fingers against her lips.

“Th-th” Seven sputters, sniffling loudly. “Hm?” you murmur, wiping your nose with the back of your hand, arm still wrapped around him. 

“Th-thank y-you,” he manages to say, finally pulling away from you. 

Snot is dripping from his mouth, and his face is twisted into an odd expression. Pain is visible in his face, but it’s mixed with so much joy.

“Thank you. So much.” He shudders again, trying to catch his breath. Jumin hands another hankerchief to him, which he blows into loudly and attempts to hand back to the large businessman. Holding up a hand, Jumin says flatly, “You can keep it.”

He nods, wiping his face again. “MC, I...I love you. So much.” You smile weakly, trying to stop crying. “I love you too, Saeyoung.” He pulls you into an embrace, kissing you deeply on the lips. Your hands curl into his hair as butterflies dance in your stomach. He still makes you feel so alive, so free.

Everyone’s smiling at you both now. 

“Alright, give me a chance to hug her, too,” a voice cuts in. Saeran walks over, gently shoving past Saeyoung to give you a tight hug. He pulls away, saying, “Thank you. Really. I’m...looking forward to being an uncle.” You nod, wiping tears from your eyes quickly. 

“What is it?” Saeyoung whispers, eyes dancing with a hesitant hope. 

“What?” you ask, briefly confused.

“The baby,” Saeyoung explains. “What...what is it?”

“Oh!” You turn to Yoosung, smiling. “Can I have that back?” you ask. “Oh!! Ah, sure, sorry!” He sheepishly hands you the large box wrapped in spaceship-patterned wrapping paper. You smile again at Saeyoung, handing him the box. 

“That’s what this is for. I’m...sorry. I was just going to have you open it without explaining but I couldn’t help myself.” 

He smiles at you lovingly and takes the box, walking back over to the counter. Everyone follows him, crowding around. Zen has pulled out his phone, muttering, “Gotta get this one on film.”

Saeyoung tears at the box eagerly. The wrapping paper rips off quickly, but he has some trouble tearing the tape. “He needs a knife,” Jumin observes. “Oh, I’ll get it! Where’s the utensil drawer?” Jaehee responds, opening a couple of the kitchen drawers.

Silently, Saeran reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a pocket knife, flipping it open with one hand and handing it to his brother. 

“Oh,” Jaehee says, stopping her search and slowly closing the drawers.

Saeyoung rips the tape open, grabbing the flaps to the box and taking a deep breath. 

When he opens it, blue confetti pops out of the box, spilling over the sides. Everyone erupts in exclamations, laughing and shouting at once. “OMG a boy!! Congrats Seven!!” “Congratulations, Saeyoung.” “SEVEN OMG...YOU’RE THE FIRST TO GET MARRIED AND NOW YOU HAVE A SON! IM SO JEALOUS!” “Oh my! How exciting!” V, of course, is still just quietly crying as everyone nearly trips over themselves to pat Saeyoung on his back or on his arm.

Saeyoung smiles wide before burying his face in his hands, laughing and crying at the same time. “Thank you, thank you,” he repeats. You can’t contain the joy inside of you; you smile with all the force in your body, tears streaming from your eyes. You wipe them away gently, lips trembling. 

“That’s not everything,” you announce, trying to gather your bearings as you take a deep breath. 

Everyone stops and stares at you in unison once again. _It’s a bit comical_ , you think as you smile at them.

“Look inside the box.”

Yoosung gasps, and Zen raises an eyebrow, holding his phone higher to record at a better angle. Jaehee raises her hand to her lips again, eyes darting between the both of you. Jumin smiles once more, and Saeran snickers. V takes a small break from crying to stare in confusion. 

Saeyoung slowly digs through the pile of confetti until he feels something. His eyes widen and he pulls out another medium-sized box. Hushed tones swell from everyone as they whisper to each other. 

Saeyoung feels around in the larger box more with his hand, frowning. There wasn’t anything else in there.

Slower this time, Saeyoung opens the second box, looking a bit more timid. He uses Saeran’s knife to cut the tape again. He scoots the larger box forward, making room to open the second box. He takes a deep breath and opens the flaps of the smaller box.

Pink confetti bursts from within, spilling over his hands.

He stares down in confusion, glancing up at you, back to the box, and back up to you. It’s silent for a moment. 

Suddenly, Jaehee screeches, “TWINS!!! IT’S TWINS!!!!” and throws her hands up in the air. 

Pandemonium breaks out. Everyone’s yelling and exclaiming. V is sobbing at this point, smiling through his tears. 

Yoosung runs over to shake Saeyoung, yelling inaudibly. Jaehee nearly sprints over to you, grabbing you again and crying with laughter as you pat her head. Zen wraps his arm around Saeyoung, laughing and cheering. Saeran keeps smiling that wide, toothy smile that you thought you’d never see, seemingly too floored to even speak. Jumin pats Saeyoung on the back before walking back over to you to give you another hug. 

All the while, Saeyoung is standing frozen again, raising a hand to his face and laughing quickly. Tears roll down his cheeks, but he’s smiling wider this time. 

Slowly, he digs around in the pink box and discovers something else within.

He pulls out a glossy piece of paper. 

It’s black, but there are ghostly shapes on it in bright bluish lines. His eyes scan the measurements on the side, and he’s drawing a blank. 

The room grows quiet again as everyone notices what he’s holding. He holds it up to the light, staring. Two little lumps of white are laying next to each other, ghostly images curled in a fetal position. 

“Is that...?” Saeran asks, eyes wide. 

“It’s an ultrasound,” you say, smiling with trembling lips. You laugh, wiping your eyes again. “It’s them.”

“How far along are you?” Yoosung blurts, staring at the ultrasound with wonder. “Fourteen weeks,” you respond, smiling at the small little images on the paper.

Saeyoung turns around to stare at you again, excitement growing in his eyes. “Oh my god,” he breathes, raising his hand to run it through his ruddy hair. “We’re having twins.”

“We’re having twins!” you exclaim, clapping your hands together.

He strides over to you again, picking you up in a loving embrace. He spins you around in circles, and your laughter spills out from you like bells on the wind. “Twins! Twins!” he exclaims, laughing loudly. 

Time slows down. 

The feeling of his arms around your waist, lifting you up as he buries his soft face into your neck. His gentle lips brush your skin, causing goosebumps to rise. 

He smells clean, like rainwater. 

Joy bursts from your heart, swirling and rising in a great movement. You’re smiling so hard it hurts, but you couldn’t care less. Your cheeks are still wet, and your nose is a bit stuffed now, but it’s a good, clean feeling. A great catharsis of pain, worry, and utter happiness.

A single tear drips off your cheek, pulled from the force of the spin, and flies into the air, glistening briefly in the light before blurring into the background

Your arms are wrapped around his shoulders, and he feels strong and sturdy. Present. Full of life. 

Moments are fleeting.

Certain ones resonate loud enough to be remembered in full detail. 

There are moments that make you feel alive. 

Moments that make you want to keep living. 

Moments that you couldn’t forget even after the festivities were done, the house was vacated, and the food was stored. 

Moments that seemed nicely punctuated by a night wrapped in your husband’s arms, laughing and crying and discussing names.

You live for these moments. 

And they keep happening now.


	2. The Sounds in Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edgelord gets rekt

Sounds are incredibly powerful. 

They are perhaps the most powerful senses we possess. 

Familiar sounds can transport us back in time to an exact moment of pure clarity. The sounds themselves can be so simple, but the connections you create have force. The sound of a choir harmonizing in tandem, the sound of soft machinery whirring softly in a dimly lit room, the sound of wind whipping through your hair...

These moments are made clearer in silence, when no words are exchanged, and the sound of the world around you seems to seep into every second that passes.

There are memories you hold dearest above all, ones that come back to you every time you hear a certain precious sound, ones that put you back into the first stepping stones of new beginnings.

Like the first time you saw Saeran smile. 

Birds were chirping in the park as you walked together. You can’t remember the conversation. It hardly mattered. You had smiled at something he said, genuine happiness stretching across your cheeks, glowing warmly from your heart. That sweet trill of birdsong always reminds you of the soft surprise that blossomed from his face, peeking out from eyes normally so guarded and tense.   
It was then that you learned that his smiles were always genuine, never forced. He smiled with his _eyes_ , crinkling at the edges and spilling out of a far away place he hardly ever shared. You’re pretty sure your heart stopped, if just for a moment.   
The birds chirped sweetly as you wondered.

The first time he held your hand.

The grass was still wet with morning dew. He was watching the sunset. You sat down next to him, staring up at the sky. The wind was blowing through the chimes on the porch, creating a melodious chorus. Warmth suddenly touched your hand as you felt fingers intertwine with yours. Your breath caught in your throat.  
This was new.   
The rush of excitement, fear, panic, and amazement almost overwhelmed you. It was hard to act normal. You had been _waiting_ for this. You slowly closed your fingers, pressing your skin into his, heart pounding in your chest.  
The chimes rippled gently as you failed to suppress a smile.

The first time he kissed you. 

* * *

 

Darkness rested around you like a comfortable blanket. The moon was large enough to illuminate the deserted park with bright silver light. Crickets chirped around you, searching for love of their own, and fireflies danced among the long grass strands. You were kneeling on the ground with him trying to catch those cute little fire bugs. Turning to him, you stared at your clasped hands, slowly opening them to let the trapped firefly wander lazily to freedom. It brushed past his nose, lighting up into the sky. You raised your head, watching it ascend as your laugh rang across the small park. When you glanced back at him, grinning widely, you found him staring at you with a strange intensity. You stared back hesitantly, sensing that something was about to happen, receptive as always to his whims.  
All at once, he leaned forward, arms placed firmly at your sides. You didn’t have time to react before his lips connected with yours. The kiss was urgent yet quick, lighting a spark across your skin and in your gut. He pulled away for a moment, eyes twinkling like the night sky.   
You took a deep breath in stunned silence, lips still hovering dangerously close to his.   
Your instincts kicked in. You leaned forward, wrapping one arm across his shoulder and grabbing his face with the other. He grunted in surprise, but soon his arms were wrapped around you as you pressed against him.   
The chorus of crickets chirping swelled as you embraced.

The first time you had sex. 

It was storming outside. Rain pattered across the window pane with varying intensity. It would swell suddenly, pouring down like a waterfall, and then gradually slow to a soft pitter-patter. In those intimate moments of tangled sheets and tangled limbs, the rain was the accompaniment to your dance. Thunder rumbled loud enough to make the windows shake. Goosebumps raised on your skin. When it was over, when you were exhaustedly resting against him as he wrapped his arms around you, you stared out the window and watched the rain fall. 

More than anything, rain reminds you of that moment after you first made love with him, idly watching the storm from the safety of your warm bed while the love of your life pressed his lips against the back of your head and breathed in your scent rhythmically.  
  
Even now, you felt like you were right in that moment, so many months ago. The rumbling thunder drew you out of your thoughts. 

Saeran was staring at you, holding the letter you had just handed him with tense hands.  
You gulp nervously, glancing back up at the sky. It would really ruin things for you if it started raining. You really needed him to read the letter first. You suddenly wish you had showed it to him inside, in the safety of your bedroom. Would it have been as special as this? 

“Maybe we should go back to the car, actually,” you say nervously, frowning at the sky. “It sounds like it’s going to rain.” Maybe it was still possible.

Saeran presses his lips together without responding. He’s staring at the letter. 

He flicks his finger under the seal, ripping the letter open. 

You rub your arm, a mix of excitement and fear swelling inside you. _Guess that’s a no to the car idea_. Flicking your eyes back over to your parked car, you bite your lip and look back over to your boyfriend. 

_God, this is a terrible idea. What was I thinking?_

You fold your arms, gripping your sides under your jacket. You stare out at the empty park. The faint sound of crickets ring in your ears for a brief moment, an echo of a memory you hold dear. 

Saeran unfolds the paper slowly. His expression is unreadable, but you know him better than most. You can tell something is bothering him. His jaw is clenched. _Did I upset him?_ you wonder worriedly. _I shouldn’t have done this. Fuck..._

His eyes scan the paper as you feel your heart trying to leap out of your throat. 

> _Saeran._
> 
> _I don’t really know how to start this._
> 
> _I guess I’m sorry for doing it this way. I thought this would be better than just saying it. Or sending a text. Because...well, I know that I’d probably start crying._

The vein on his neck twitches. You grip your arms tightly and try to swallow your fear. Lightning flashes suddenly in the sky, and just a few seconds later, thunder booms overhead.

> _This isn’t something we planned. We never really talked about it much. But I think this is what you want. I’m pretty sure this is what I want. I’ve thought about it a lot._
> 
> _I thought of all the important memories we have, and how much they’ve meant to me. How much we’ve both grown since we first met. I don’t want all of that to change or go away._

He is holding the letter with one hand, but the other hand at his side is balled into a fist. _Fuck,_ you think, panicking. _Did he read it yet?_ You try to read his face, unsure if he’d finished the letter yet, analyzing his reactions tensely. The thunder seems to be getting louder. 

> _Sorry. I tried rewriting this so many times. I finally figured I’d just write it all in one go without scratching stuff out. Regretting that now. I’m really nervous and I don’t really know how to introduce this or lead up to it._
> 
> _So, just rip it off like a band-aid, right? Just...bring it out in the open._
> 
> **_I’m pregnant._ **

He furrows his brow, mouth slowly parting. You stare intently at him. 

> _So there it is._
> 
> _I’’ll admit I’m scared as hell. I always knew I wanted kids, but when it’s really happening, it’s a lot to take in, you know?_
> 
> _I guess that’s what’s happening to you now. Realizing you’re going to be a father. It’s big, right?_

He is still reading the letter intently, complete shock forming on his face. _I guess he got there_ , you think, searching his expression desperately. 

> _It’s not bigger than the both of us._
> 
> _I want to do this_ with _you. I want to keep them. I want to raise a family with you._

He purses his lips. You hold your breath, clinging to your arms as small drops of rain trickle through the trees. To your utter surprise, tears start pouring from his eyes as he silently starts crying. You stare at him in shock, at a loss for what to do or say, but he keeps reading. 

> _I love you so much. To me, just being the mother of your children is such a great and beautiful honor. I don’t really know what we’re going to do beyond that - marriage is a big thing, and I was really so afraid of pushing all of this on you at once, so we can just figure that out as we go. Please don’t worry about that._
> 
> _I always wondered if you never talked about it because you hadn’t decided if you wanted to have kids. I hate to do this before you’ve decided. And I was honestly terrified that you won’t want to._
> 
> _But I know that you love me, and I know that you are just as capable of being a father now as you would be with all of the self improvement you keep talking about. You’re already there._

Saeran is crying harder now, sniffling and sobbing quietly. You slowly approach him, watching as he clasps a hand over his mouth. 

> _So that’s where I’m at. I want you to meet me where I am, and keep going forward with me._
> 
> _I’m sorry again about the way I’m telling you. I wanted to say everything just right, and I can’t really do that very well when I speak. I hope you understand._
> 
> _If things went according to plan, we should be at our spot in the park. That night is the night I fell in love with you all over again. It means so much to me to have you in my life._
> 
> _Thank you for loving me. Despite what you think of yourself, I have enjoyed every second I’ve spent with you. You make my world a better place._
> 
> _I love you._
> 
> _-MC_

Saeran sobs into his hands, crumpling the paper as he presses it into his face. You hug him immediately, wrapping your arms around him in a tight embrace. He shudders, head low, and quickly wraps his arms around you, rocking back and force as he cries into your neck. You rub his back gently, tears pouring down your own cheeks. Thunder threatens rain as it grows closer, but you both take that moment to cry. 

“F-fuck, I’m sorry,” he stutters, sniffling. He wipes his nose with the back of his hand. “It’s okay,” you murmur, kissing his neck. He pulls away slowly, and you see that his eyes are red and puffy. 

He hesitates for a moment, swallowing hard as he thinks. Finally, he says, “I’m...sorry that I never talked about it. I...family...is always complicated. For me.”

You nod silently. 

“But...I...” He breathes in slowly, trying to regain composure. “Fuck. You got to write a damn letter. Gimme a sec.”

You burst out laughing, raising a hand to your face to stifle it. He chuckles nervously, wiping his eyes and breathing loudly again. “Ah!” he sighs, clearing his throat. “I...I do want to be with you. And even though I’m...afraid of being a father...” His voice hardens. “I know that you are going to be ten fucking times the mother mine ever was.”

You gaze at him silently, sadness washing over you. He smiles at you, and it’s a warm, genuine smile, beaming with love. “I love you,” he states, wrapping his arms around your waist as he locks eyes with you. His voice starts cracking, and he says with a shaky voice,  “You’re my entire _world._ My everything. I’ll never abandon you. Ever. You can fucking bet on it. Ok?”

He hugs you tightly as you sigh in relief, tears welling in your eyes again. Love pours out from your heart, glowing snugly in your breast. His smell washes over you, enveloping you in a safe and warm feeling. “Ok,” you whisper, smiling softly to yourself.

“Also, um.”

You look up at him, eyes still watery. “Hm?”

“About the whole marriage thing,” he says awkwardly, digging around in his back pocket. 

He pulls out a small black jewelry case and pops it open, revealing a small yet beautiful ring that glints in the light. 

Your eyes nearly bug out of your head as you stare at the ring and back up at his face. “WHAT!!” you exclaim, covering your mouth with your hands. 

“Look, I...I had no fucking idea how to plan this,” he says hurriedly, “but after all of that, it just seems better to get it outta the way, right? And I was gonna do it anyway. It’s not about the whole,” he waves at your stomach awkwardly, “pregnant thing. I just...really would like to spend the rest of my life with you. If you want.”

Tears start pouring out of your eyes once again. “Ohmygod Saeran I-I didn’t expect- this is- I can’t believe it!” He moves to put the ring on your hand before halting. “Wait-shit- should I get on my knee? I fucking forgot-with the whole pregnant- and the- fuck” he swears, stumbling down onto his knees. You can’t stop yourself from laughing again, giddy with joy.   
“Marry me,” he states, holding up the jewelry box. “Ok, sure,” you agree sarcastically. “Fine,” he retorts. He grabs your left hand and slips the ring onto your ring finger. You grin down at him and hug him tightly when he stands back up.  

When you pull away, he cups your face and kisses you deeply, tongue slipping into your mouth. Your gut twists with joy. Sparks still fly whenever you kiss, and it’s enough to make you feel dizzy. Finally, he pulls away begrudgingly. He wraps his hand around your waist as you both walk towards the car. 

“So...how far along are you?” he asks curiously. “Thirteen weeks,” you say proudly, smiling. You both climb into the car. As you settle behind the wheel, putting the keys into the ignition, he asks sheepishly, “Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

You smile to yourself, not taking your eyes off the road as you pull the car out of the parking lot.

“Girls.”

He smiles, then pauses, frowning. “Girl...s...?”

“Twins,” you say casually, flipping on the blinker as you approach a stoplight. 

Rain starts splattering onto the windshield, slowly growing in volume. You pretend to pay attention to the intersection, but you can see his eyes widen in shock out of the corner of your eye. 

“Holy fuck,” he says, leaning back in his chair and putting his hand on his forehead. “Twins.”

“Twins,” you repeat smugly. He slowly grins, letting out a short laugh. When you glance over at him, you see a smile wider than any you’ve seen from him before. He turns to look at you with that beautiful, hearty grin, resting his elbow on the dash and leaning his chin into his hand. 

“I’m gonna spoil the shit outta them.”

You laugh in surprise, trying not to lose control of the car as you make your way home. He laughs with you, elation flowing from him. The sound of the rain intermingles with your laughter. “Saeyoung is going to flip his _shit_ ,” Saeran exclaims, making you laugh even harder. (And, in the end, he certainly wasn’t wrong.)

Sounds are incredibly powerful.

They are perhaps the most powerful senses we possess.

Familiar sounds can transport us back in time to an exact moment of pure clarity. 

Even in the simple silence the rest of the ride home, the sound of rain on the windshield and the force of Saeran’s smile lighting up the car, the cold metal of your new ring resting against your finger, you were certain you would never forget what that moment felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried i hope you did too thanks


	3. Seasons in Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V finally finds his happy ending.

Colors had never been so bright before now.

You realized that, all along, you'd been blinded to the vibrancy of the hues in sunsets. You hadn't noticed how much the forest shimmered in shades of shocking green. Mountains melted into soft blues and grays, bleeding into the rivers below. Nature became utterly overwhelming.

You see, you hadn't ever had to describe the world around you to someone else before.

But when V - Jihyun - asked you to, it was as if he had opened a door to another world. An entirely different Earth.

And you loved it.

Befriending a blind man had taught you so much about your own assumptions. Being blind didn't make your senses stronger; it made you more aware of what you could already sense. It was Jihyun who had shown you how much you took for granted by pointing out the things that had always been there.

His soft fingers traced your collarbone, swirling around the skin on your shoulder. His neatly trimmed nails brushed gently against the surface of your body. You shivered, feeling your heartbeat pick up speed. Your nostrils flared as you noticed how warm his hands were. A flush of your own warmth spread across your cheeks.  

"Touch is more noticeable when you're paying attention," he explains.

His hand brushed up your neck slowly. Your muscles twitched, reacting to the sensation of his fingers on your skin.  Your breath catches in your throat.

"When you start paying attention, you notice other things."

Using his thumb, he pressed into your chin, reaching his forefingers out to the corners of your jaw. His hands gently explored your face, feeling the curve of your brow and the bridge of your nose. His eyelids fluttered, and you noticed his nostrils flaring as he pursed his lips.

"Like the way your breathing has changed."

His face was dangerously close to yours.

You could hear him breathing slowly, in rhythm with his movements. With a deep breath, he swirled his fingers across your forehead, brushing your hair away from your forehead. With a sigh, his hands trailed back down your face, fingers brushing your lips. You could have sworn that time slowed down.

He dropped his hands to your waist. "Do you want to try?" he offered. You furrowed your brow in confusion, another blush rushing to your cheeks. "My face," he clarified, smiling gently.

"Oh," you breathed. "Sure."

Hesitantly, you raised your hands to his face before pausing again. You dropped them back down to his chest instead, feeling the length of his collarbone with your thumbs, trying to imitate the way he had touched you. You could feel his heart thumping against his chest faintly. He was standing very still, head facing you. _He's listening to me,_ you realized.  
Your hands slowly explored the length of his neck, touching the grooves of his skin. You continued onward. His jaw was firm and sharp. His ears were cold, you noticed. His body was warm, alive, and responding to you. It was...marvelous.

You hesitated when you reached his eyes. It had taken forever and a day for him to finally take of his sunglasses around you. Was it really ok to touch them now? He waited silently as you frowned, unsure of yourself.

He wasn't stopping you.

He closed his eyes, inviting you to feel.   
  
Your sigh rolled out of your lips into the cold air, disappearing into the sky.

Your hands slowly brushed over his eyes, feeling the bumpy scar tissue around his eyelids. Discovering his eyes for the first time was indescribable. His lashes were long and full. You felt his eyes moving under the thin skin of his eyelids. The scars were faded and old, but their jagged lines echoed the traces of pain that they had once harbored.

A great wave of sadness washed over you. You cupped his cheeks in your hands, pressing your forehead against his. Your nose brushed against his nose. He let out a small sound of surprise at the gesture, but then he relaxed, pressing his hands against your waist. His lips were pressed together, and his eyes suddenly seemed to grow darker, filled with pain. You felt your own heart clench with pain in sympathy.

In that moment, pressing your head against his, feeling every ounce of love that had grown over this beautiful man, you felt your own senses come alive.

 You felt his warmth pouring into you, the heat from his breath flowing over your face. The snow crunched softly underneath your feet as you shifted. The pure white field made everything brighter, more heavenly. It all felt so natural as you both slipped into a passionate kiss.

Falling in love with Jihyun was unlike any relationship you've had before.

When he started pointing out the intricacies of touch, sound, smells, everything, you started noticing them on your own. It came as no surprise to you, then, when he finally asked for you to complete the one sensation he had lost.

"What does the sky look like today?"

You didn't break your stride, walking beside him faithfully with your hand hooked in his elbow. You looked up. "Blue," you began. "Pale blue, but darker around the edges."

"The clouds?" he prompted, still facing forward. "White," you continued. "Kind of faint. They're...wispy. And kind of wavy. Really long, streaked across the sky."

He sighed with pleasure, nodding. "Beautiful," he commented, smiling. You stared at his face, smiling slowly. "Yeah," you agree.

It began with the sky, and it spread to the trees, the animals, the ground, the water, the flowers, anything, everything. You would often walk with him through his favorite park with a gigantic lake and multiple trails. He enjoyed sitting and listening to you describe the scenery, sometimes asking you to take pictures with his camera.

You didn't mind it at all. In fact, you looked forward to walking with him. It was amazing how interested he was in the world. You had let that sense of wonder fall into mediocrity long ago.

You had been with him every step of the way after Mint Eye fell. You had been with him when he could still barely see. You were with him when he finally went blind. No matter how much you urged him to get surgery, he just couldn't bring himself to heal his wounds. It still meant too much to him. You stayed with him still. Seasons passed by in all their colors, and he remained in the dark.

Regardless, every moment with him was worth it.

In the simplest of terms, he made you feel alive. When he kissed you, it shot a lightning bolt through your body. When you made love, it filled you with an incredible burst of joy. When he proposed to you, you couldn't stop smiling for weeks.

And now, you have the ultimate surprise to share with him. A culmination of the love you both shared.

Something that would make him happier than Rika herself ever had.

You have brought him back to his favorite place: the park with gigantic lake. Specifically, a small wooden bench under a blossom tree, facing the water. It wasn't out of the ordinary to suggest a visit to the park, but he could tell you were hiding something. He was curious and amused, smiling at you as you trip over yourself hastily trying not to look like you were rushing there.

Finally, after an impatient trek, you arrive at the tree, helping him down onto the bench. He leans his walking stick against the bench, holding your hand as you settled down next to him. Your engagement ring glints in the rays of light peeking through the shade of the tree's leaves. His own matching ring twinkles in response, light dancing off of the reflections.

"It's beautiful today," you chuckle.

"Is it?" he says warmly, wrapping his arm around your waist.

"The sky is bright blue today," you start. "Clouds are big, white, and puffy."

"Mm, I love that," he muses.

"And the sun's so bright," you smile. "It's reflection is really lovely on the water. The shadow from the tree is really beautiful on the grass. And the ducks are swimming around and bobbing for fish, with their little butts in the air."

The sound of water splashing rings out across the lake. Jihyun nods. "I hear them."

"Do you remember when we first kissed?" you ask suddenly.

Surprised, he shifts in his seat. He rubs his thumb against your hip thoughtfully. "Yes."

"You taught me how much I didn't notice about touch," you explain. "It felt like waking up. Everything I've noticed since then feels so much more real."

He listens silently, a soft smile on his lips. "I'm glad." He kisses you on your forehead, and you feel your heart glow with contentment. You lean your head against his shoulder, and he leans his head against yours. You gaze out at the lake.

After sitting in blissful silence for a while, enjoying each other's company, you murmur, "I think I've memorized every part of your body." You smile lovingly at up him. He raises his eyebrows and grins cheekily, responding, "I know I've memorized every part of yours."

A mischievous look creeps in to your eyes. Triumphantly, you ask, "Have you?"

"Yes," he says. He taps his fingers. He's noticed the change in tone, but he doesn't press. Not yet.

"Mm. I'm not so sure about that," you tease, playing with a button on his jacket.

He chuckles, shaking his head and turning to you. "What have you planned now?"

"I dunno. Why don't you try and see if you can find what I'm talking about?" You shift back to give him room to search you.

He gazes at you silently with glossy eyes. "You can't just tell me?"

"Where's the fun in that?" you shrug, but a twinge of worry pierces you. _Just go with it, Jihyun..._

He sighs and then smiles forgivingly. Slowly, he reaches out to you, fingers pressing into your face in search of something new.

"No piercings," he observes with a sly smile. You giggle.

After he runs his fingers through your hair, you give him a hint. "It's not my face."

He raises his eyebrows again. You see a small blush blossom across his cheeks. "...we're in public, you know." You snicker, raising your hand to your mouth and exclaiming, "Would I take you in public if it was for something like that?"

He smiles nervously and then frowns as he contemplates where to touch next.

Something stirs in your abdomen.

_Good. Keep that up. Just a few more moments now._

His hands trail down your arms, gently rubbing as he searches for some hidden treasure. Pulling your arms up by the wrists, he ventures down to your fingers and strokes his thumb across your engagement ring. He smiles lovingly at you, his face softening, and you can't help sighing lovingly in response.

He returns to being confused now, though. Gently, he explores your collarbone, feeling your heartbeat with the palm of his hand. When he finds nothing new, he goes around your breasts and to your back, tracing the shapes of your shoulder blades. "You're getting colder," you whisper into his ear, hands pressed against his chest.

He swallows before bringing his arms forward again, returning to your front by the path of your hips. Gradually, his hands roam to your abdomen, feeling the tough muscle. He frowns, noticing something slightly off.

You place your hands on his hands gently, pressing them down. His palms are pressed onto your belly, fingers spread wide.

A few seconds pass.

"...?"

Nothing.

He hesitates before asking, "If it's a weight thing, MC, I...really don't mind if..."

"No, no," you say quickly, internally laughing at his deftness. He still hadn't put two and two together. "Feel again," you command.

He slowly squeezes, feeling the strong walls of your abdomen. "Actually," he notices, "it's...stronger here, I think. Is that it?"

Suddenly, something kicks against his hand. He snaps his hand back instinctually before freezing.

You can almost hear the gears clicking in his head.

He gasps loudly, eyes widening, bringing his hands up to his face and covering his mouth. "What," he whispers, now completely focused on your stomach.

He drops to his knees in front of you in an instant. His walking cane clatters to the ground. He's  pressing himself against your legs, hands pressed against your belly. You open your legs slightly to allow his torso to press into you.

Excitedly, he presses the side of his face against your stomach, his ear resting on your belly button.

He's met with another kick, which strikes weakly against his cheek.

"Oh my god," he breathes. You intertwine your hands in his beautiful blue hair, feeling the soft strands with your fingers. He starts laughing, wrapping his hands behind you and pressing them into your back. Tears start streaming down his face and he quickly devolves from laughing to sobbing.

Startled, you lean down, cradling your crying fiancée's face. "Jihyun!" you call, concern flashing in your eyes. "Oh, honey...!"

"Y-you're p-pregnant," he wheezes, continuing to sob. His whole body shudders as he loses his composure. "Yes, yes, I am, I'm sorry," you say quickly, laughing nervously. "Oh, you're so sweet, love..."

He presses his face into your stomach, sobbing louder. Embarrassed and a little worried, you glance around the park. There is a couple walking by who have slowed down and are observing you with concern. "Y-you're pregnant!" Jihyun exclaims again through broken sobs. "I-I can't believe it..."

The couple smiles at you. The young woman waves at you and calls out, "Oh, congratulations, miss!" "Uh, thanks," you call back, waving awkwardly in response as your fiancée falls apart in your lap. "Aw, how sweet, look at her husband crying," the woman says to her lover, holding his hand as they walked away.

Jihyun is shuddering now, crying at full force. You rub his back, trying to help him recover. "Jihyun, love, why are you crying so hard?" you ask worriedly. "You're happy, right?"

"O-of course," he sniffles, letting out another sob. "I-I just, I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what, hm?" you ask him, pulling his chin up to see his face. It's red, puffy, and completely wet. Some snot is trickling from his nose. You chuckle at him in amusement, rummaging through your purse for some tissues and wiping his face.

"I can't believe...I get to be a father," he whispers, hugging your waist.

"I n-never thought I'd ever get the chance." You look at him silently, scanning his face. He continues, "N-not to bring up bad memories, but...well, Rika never really wanted children. And...and even though I wanted them, I was fine with sacrificing it to be with her."

Your eyes darken. Tersely, you respond, "You deserve to be a father."

He closes his eyes, sighing as he sits up and embraces you. "I think it might be hard to believe that sometimes. But I want to be. So badly. And I'm...words can't describe how much it means to me that I can be. And that you want to be the mother to my children."

Just saying the words 'my children' has him sobbing again. You squeeze him tightly. "I love you, Jihyun," you sigh. "I l-love you too, MC," he responds, burying his face in your neck.

You run your fingers through his hair again, frowning. "Would you do me a favor, then?" you prompt. "Anything," he says, lips brushing your bare skin.

"Get the eye surgery."

He tenses up in your embrace, but you continue without waiting for a response. "Some of the effects can be reversed. Even if you don't get full vision back, that can be corrected with glasses or something. Jumin has everything prepared. You just have to say yes."

He's silent, still pressing his face into your neck, enveloped by your hair.

"Please, Jihyun," you say, sorrow gripping your chest. "I want you to be able to see your child when they're born."

He lets out a long, painful sigh, clutching you closer. "Okay," he finally whispers. "Okay?" you repeat hopefully. "Okay. I want...I want to see them too. And...see your face again. Clearer. Better."

"Deal," you say, a wide grin breaking across your face. "Thank you, Jihyun."

"I'm sorry it took so long," he apologises, pulling away from your arms. "It's been...a rough recovery. I think I'm as close to being ready to move on as I'll ever be. Besides, if I'm going to marry you, I can't stay lost in the past."

His eyes shimmer at you. "That's not fair to you."

He reaches forward with his hand and cups your face, leaning forward to kiss you. You close your eyes, leaning into him as love blossoms from your body. Inside your belly, a little one stirs, perturbed by all the movement.

As your lips part, you let out a chuckle. Jihyun smiles at you, asking, "What is it?" "Do you think Jumin will cry?" you ask gleefully. At that, Jihyun laughs loudly, shaking his head. "Oh, that's not a fair bet at all. He'll shed at least one tear, that I'm sure of."

"Really!" you exclaim, giggling. "I'm pretty sure he'll just be like, 'Oh, congratulations Jihyun. May God bless you and MC and your new child. Now let me show you Elizabeth's newest diamond-studded mouse toy.'"

"No," Jihyun responds lightly, "you have to give him more credit than that. We've known each other since we were tiny. He will cry."

"Well, I trust your judgment there," you assent, patting his head. "Now, why don't we get you up off the ground? People are staring."

"Are they? I couldn't care less," he replies, but he stands up nonetheless and brushes the dirt off of the knees of his pants. He sits next to you, a loving smile playing on his lips.

As he wraps his arms around you again, you feel complete satisfaction well up inside of you. The beautiful colors of the park seem to glow with joy, celebrating the new life growing inside of you.

In a short amount of time, Jihyun will finally open his eyes and see the world with as much clarity as he had before the terrible misfortune that befell him. Never again would a season full of colors pass him by. You will revel in the years of happiness ahead of you, but for now, you lean against his shoulder, patiently waiting for the good things to come as you always have.

 

**Author's Note:**

> god this took forever...and i have other fics im supposd to finish but..............here I am
> 
> my followers on tumblr voted for who they wanted to see in a pregnancy announcement one shot. Seven got third, Saeran got second. The last one I'm posting (soon) is a surprise...


End file.
